


yifans abandoned works collection

by yifans



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai - Freeform, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Yixing/Everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifans/pseuds/yifans
Summary: abandoned works that I was either bored of or lost inspiration/motivation to write. just posting so i can finally delete them from my google drive. feel free to continue them if you want to. tagging as i go.





	1. untitled taekook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: contains daddy kink, spanking, crossdressing, bondage, usage of sex toys
> 
> i think i was writing this for a friend and never finished it.

     When Jeongguk comes home, the apartment is oddly quiet. Typically, when he's home alone, the apartment is silent. But his boyfriend is supposed to be home right now, and wherever Taehyung is, excessive noise follows.

 

     “Tae?” He called, dropping his keys into the little clay bowl that Taehyung had made at some clay cafe. He locked up his gun and took off his uniform shirt. When he didn't get a reply, he frowned and went to look for Taehyung. “Tae, did you fall asleep in the bathtub again?”

 

     There was still no reply, and the bathroom was empty. Frowning, Jeongguk made his way to the bedroom. The door was closed, but he could hear the muffled sounds of someone moving around inside.

 

     His muscles tensed instinctively as he slowly pushed open the door, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him.

 

     Taehyung was spread out on the bed in a short, frilly dress and thigh highs, creamy colours accentuating his sun-kissed skin. He was moaning prettily with two fingers thrusted inside himself. 

 

     “Hi,” Taehyung panted when he caught sight of Jeongguk.

 

     “Hi?” Jeongguk said dryly. “I walk in on  _ this,  _ and all you have to say is  _ hi? _ ”

 

     He walked up to the bed where Taehyung grinned at him cheekily, a look of desperation hidden in his eyes. Jeongguk rolled his eyes and grabbed Taehyung’s wrists, forcing them above his head.

 

     Taehyung squirmed a little before stopping himself, whining in his throat and pouting up at Jeongguk.

 

     “How long have you been doing this anyway?” 

 

     “I've been edging for like an hour,” Taehyung gasped, eyes wide as Jeongguk removed his handcuffs and fastened them around Taehyung’s wrists, looping the chain behind one of bars of the headboard. 

 

     Jeongguk pulled off his shirt before straddling Taehyung’s hips and grinding against his hard-on, smirking when Taehyung let out a long groan.

 

     “You couldn't wait for me to get home?” Jeongguk asked, trailing a hand down Taehyung’s side, pulling up the skirt of his dress. 

 

     “N-no,” Taehyung said, bucking his hips up. Jeongguk pinched his side sharply as a warning. 

 

     “No, what?” Jeongguk demanded, taking pride in the way Taehyung’s breath hitched.

 

     “No, daddy,” Taehyung corrected himself. “I'll be good, I promise.” 

 

     “Are you sure?” Jeongguk said, leaning in close to Taehyung’s face, but not close enough for Taehyung to kiss him. “You don't get kisses, Taehyung, you've been bad.”

 

     “I-I’m sorry, daddy,” Taehyung choked out, bowing his head slightly. “Forgive me?” He asked, pouting his lips. Jeongguk smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Taehyung’s mouth before getting up and removing the rest of his clothing. He spotted a spare tie lying on the floor and picked it up.

 

     “Lean forward,” He instructed. Taehyung immediately craned his head forward as far as it would go, allowing Jeongguk to tie the makeshift blindfold around his eyes. “Good boy.” Taehyung keened at the praise, hips bucking when Jeongguk pressed a hand against his dick. 

 

     “Should I put a strap on this?” Jeongguk asked, closing his hand around Taehyung’s cock and flicking over the head with his thumb. 

 

     “ _ Daddy, _ ” Taehyung whined. 

 

     “Aw, baby, don't you think you deserve punishment?” Jeongguk cooed, smiling wickedly. “We’ll do them after.” At this, Taehyung let out a short groan, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

 

     Jeongguk patted Taehyung’s skirt back down into place, standing up from the bed and walking over to the closet, pulling out the trunk with all their toys. He watched as Taehyung perked up interestedly, recognizing the sound of the lid being opened but unable to see what Jeongguk was pulling out.

 

     Jeongguk didn't bother putting the trunk away, already feeling impatient. He stood at the end of the bed, couldn't help but stare at his lover. No matter how many times Jeongguk saw him, Taehyung never failed to take his breath away. 

 

     Especially now, in the prettiest dress and thigh-highs, blindfolded and desperate. Jeongguk ran a hand along Taehyung’s thigh and without warning, plunged two fingers into his hole, loving the way Taehyung gasped.

 

     He smacked Taehyung’s hip when the older tried to push down on his fingers, adding another and thrusting in relentlessly. He purposely avoided Taehyung’s prostrate, scissoring his fingers torturously.

 

     “You look so good like this, baby,” Jeongguk praised as Taehyung keened. Picking up the vibrator he retrieved earlier, he pulled out his fingers. 

 

     “God, please,” Taehyung mumbled fervently. Jeongguk didn't waste any time, pushing in the toy slowly, reveling in Taehyung’s expression, his mouth dropping open with a silent moan. 

 

     Jeongguk picked up the remote and flicked the vibrator up to the second lowest setting, shoving Taehyung’s hips down when he tried to move.

 

     “Do I need to strap your hips down too?” Jeongguk demanded playfully.

 

     “No,” Taehyung replied immediately. “Sorry, daddy, I'll be good.”

 

     “I kinda want to ride you,” Jeongguk marveled. “Or maybe I'll leave you here, tied up with nothing but a toy in your ass.”

 

     Taehyung whined sharply. “No,  _ no.  _ Please, Jeongguk–”

 

     At this, Jeongguk slapped him across the face. Not too rough, just enough to turn his skin red. Taehyung moaned again, so Jeongguk cranked up the vibrator to the highest level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i ever gonna post a real fic? probably. just not now.


	2. sinners and lovers (kaisoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was literally my first attempt at exo fic and it's from like 2016
> 
> warnings: excessive swearing and mentions of a hand injury?

**PROLOGUE**

**T** he first time Kyungsoo heard of the gang called the Heartless, he was only seventeen years old. However, in the world of the first-class, you grow up fast. Especially as the heir to an extremely successful business. Kyungsoo had still been a little naive, not yet understanding just how important his studies of economics and finance were. Every single lesson his father had drilled relentlessly into his brain had made little sense. His father was the perfect picture of health, it would be ages before Kyungsoo would have to take over the business. 

 But suddenly one night, his father didn’t return home until very late. This was typical of his father, as he was always working away in his office, rarely coming home for dinner. However, the next day, an extremely important event was to take place, and his father was supposed to return home before ten pm. It was nearing midnight, and Kyungsoo was sitting on the stairs waiting for his father to return home, when his phone began to ring. 

“Do Kyungsoo?” is what was spoken when he answered.

“Yes, this is him,” Kyungsoo answered dutifully, as his father had taught him. “May I ask whom is speaking?”

“This is Officer Kim from the SMPA. I’m calling to inform you that your father has been shot and is currently in the SNU Hospital.”

 That phone call made Kyungsoo realize that there was no mercy for the weak in his world, and he refused to be weak. He calmly spoke with the officer, and upon realizing that he had little information to offer, he hung up and called for his driver. Arriving at the hospital, it was easy to channel the way his father spoke to people below him, and soon enough he was ushered to his father’s hospital room.

“Kyungsoo,” His father greeted. He seemed surprised that Kyungsoo had come to see him.

“Father,” Kyungsoo replied, bowing shortly. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” His father said, waving a hand in dismissal. “Listen to me, Kyungsoo.” His tone grew solemn, so Kyungsoo sat down heavily in a plastic chair, dragging it closer to his father’s bedside. “The people who attacked me are members of a gang called the Heartless.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in shock, the lessons about keeping a poker face not sticking in his head at the time. He had heard rumours of there being an increased rate of gang activity in the city, but he had assumed it was taking place in the slums of the streets, and not anywhere his father would be.

“They’re ruthless people, and they’re currently victimizing any wealthy family in the city,” His father informed him. Kyungsoo had never seen his father look weak, but now his father looked exhausted and small in his hospital bed. “If something were to happen to me, you’d have to take over, but be careful. As my son, they might come after you as well.”

“But nothing’s gonna happen, right?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly. Thinking back on it now, he’s glad that nothing  _ did  _ happen, because he was so utterly vulnerable. 

“I can’t guarantee that, Kyungsoo,” His father replied, more gently than Kyungsoo had ever heard him speak in his entire seventeen years. He knew that he needed to become smarter. Stronger.  _ Better.  _ There was no way that he would be able to survive in the cruel, harsh realities of the world when he was so weak.

That night was the night Kyungsoo grew up for good.

♔

**CHAPTER ONE**

**“K** yungsoo, you have a visitor.”

Kyungsoo removed his headphones, allowing them to hang around his neck, when he heard his butler speak in the gap between two songs.

“Send them in,” Kyungsoo said irritably. He was grateful for the break, if he was honest. His father’s assistant fucked up his access database beyond repair, and because his father had yet to hire a new one, Kyungsoo was stuck fixing mistakes that only an amateur would make. “Who fucks up inventory anyway?”

“Well, I see you're as bright and sunny as always, hyung,” A voice chirped from the doorway. Kyungsoo spun around in his desk chair to see Oh Sehun, the only kid around his age, leaning against the ornate oak door left open by his butler. “I'm a little disappointed in you. What's the point of having that chair if you're not gonna say ‘I’ve been expecting you’?”

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo sighed, hitting CTRL+S on his keyboard before closing the lid of his laptop. He pushed back from his desk, wheels sliding against the smooth Macassar ebony wood floor. He took pride in the interior design of his home, everything specially selected. This specific flooring cost around $150 per square foot, but it was definitely worth it. He was too busy admiring his choice of flooring to listen to Sehun’s next words.

“Hey! Hyung!” Sehun said, snapping his fingers in front of Kyungsoo’s face and startling him out of his daze. If he was honest, Sehun kind of annoyed him. He wasn't first class, he was barely middle class. The only reason why Sehun even lived in a rich neighbourhood is because he worked as gardener for the kind elderly woman next door. Apparently, Sehun’s parents had passed away a couple years ago, so she allowed him to stay with her on account of him tending to her gardens.

Then again, Kyungsoo felt that if he  _ didn't  _ have Sehun, he’d probably go mad with the lack of even the slightest of teenage normalcy. Kyungsoo had grown up, but he refused to grow old.

“This isn't the way you treat your closest friend,” Sehun said, his voice petulant even though his expression remained unchanged. Kyungsoo had to admit, he somewhat admired the fact that Sehun held himself like a wealthy man instead of a garden boy.

“Sehun, you're my only friend,” Kyungsoo sighed exasperatedly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He’d picked up this particular habit from his father, who did it whenever someone was being perpetually annoying. He was about to say something else, maybe ask why Sehun was here once more, when he noticed a tiny design peeking out from under Sehun’s collar.

“What the hell is that?” Kyungsoo demanded, reaching over and tugging at Sehun’s shirt. Sehun immediately batted his hands away, pulling the material back in place with a nervous expression. “Sehun, let me see!”

“You weren't supposed to see that,” Sehun whispered, his eyes unnaturally wide. “Look, I didn't really have much of a choice–”

“Let me see!” Kyungsoo repeated, successfully pulling Sehun’s collar to reveal the full design. An anatomically correct heart with a grenade pin attached to it. Kyungsoo had seen this symbol countless times, sprayed on hundreds of surfaces across the city. “Are you telling me that you fucking joined the Heartless?” 

Kyungsoo’s voice was hard, laced with anger. He clenched his fists, having half the mind to swing at Sehun for his idiocy. Joining a gang? And the  _ Heartless,  _ no less? 

“I didn't have a choice,” Sehun repeated. “Please, you have to understand that.”

“I don't have to understand  _ anything, _ ” Kyungsoo spat indignantly. Who the hell did Sehun think he  _ was _ , anyway? Coming into his home with that mark on his skin. “There’s no way you can possibly justify–”

“It was to protect you,” Sehun cut him off. Kyungsoo’s words died on his lips. “They’ve been...robbing a lot of silver spoons lately. I joined them so I could keep them away from you.”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo said coldly. “But I don't need protection.” Especially not from someone who was in the very same gang that tried to take his father out only two years ago. 

Sehun made a noise of frustration. “You don't get it, hyung. Even though the Heartless isn’t the same as it was two years ago, they're still powerful. If something were to happen to you, I…”

At this, Kyungsoo felt his face soften. Sehun was kind of annoying and painfully shy, but he was kindhearted and hardworking; two qualities Kyungsoo couldn't help but admire. Sehun’s kindness was a strength, but also his greatest weakness, and Kyungsoo could see what Sehun was thinking.

“Besides,” Sehun continued. “They're not actually that bad.”

It was like someone flipped a switch inside Kyungsoo, his rage bubbling up before exploding as he stood up from his chair roughly, sending it flying backwards into his desk. Sehun looked like a deer caught in headlights and Kyungsoo seethed.

“Get the hell out of my room,” Kyungsoo growled, shoving Sehun harshly. The younger male would have sprawled on the floor if he hadn't caught himself just in time, grabbing onto something to regain his balance. Kyungsoo glared and swung the door shut, blinded by rage until he heard his friend howling in pain.

His vision began to clear from its red haze, and Kyungsoo realized, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that the door had not shut and instead bounced back open. His mind replayed the incident moments prior. Him shoving Sehun, Sehun almost toppling over,  _ Sehun grabbing onto the doorframe _ . And Kyungsoo had just closed the door on his fingers.

Sehun was kneeling on the floor, his injured hand clutched protectively to his chest. Kyungsoo could see that his fingers were already an extremely dark red, tinges of purple spreading across his skin. Hot tears were streaming down Sehun’s cheeks and all of Kyungsoo’s anger dissipated, leaving only guilt.

“Sehun,  _ shit _ ,” Kyungsoo said, helping his friend up and guiding him back into the bedroom, sitting him down on the plush bed. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” He quickly called for a maid to retrieve an ice pack and a first aid kit, before turning back to Sehun who was still crying. 

“Is it broken?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

“I don't think so,” Sehun sniffed. “But  _ halmeoni’s  _ gonna be angry.” And  _ shit, _ Kyungsoo didn't think of that. There was no way Sehun could work with an injured hand.

“I'll talk to her,” Kyungsoo promised. The maid came with the things he requested, and he was quick to dismiss her, handing the ice pack to Sehun, who hissed in pain when he pressed it to his injured hand. “Do you need to see a doctor?”

“It's alright,” Sehun said, examining his fingers. “They haven't even swollen that much.” He wiggled them slightly, wincing in pain. They were starting to grow darker, mottled dark purple and blue more than red.

“I'm really sorry,” Kyungsoo apologized again. “For yelling at you to get out. And for, you know, hitting you with a solid oak door.”

“Gotta cross that off my bucket list,” Sehun said wryly, sniffling again. “It's okay, people do and say things they don't mean when they're angry. At least you didn't  _ slam  _ the door, then my bones would have shattered.” Kyungsoo winced at the thought. 

“You're too forgiving,” Kyungsoo said honestly, reaching up to touch Sehun’s hair. Physical pain made him nervous, especially when it was happening to someone he was close to. And when he was nervous, he found he craved the touch of others. Maybe he was a little neglected of the warmth most children received from their parents, and it resulted in this side of weakness.

And yet, when Sehun wrapped him in a one-armed hug, the first physical contact he’s had in years besides firm handshakes with his father’s business partners, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

♔

**CHAPTER TWO**

 As a child, Kyungsoo’s father had always told him that it was important to seize every opportunity, and to turn every inconvenience into something beneficial. After a night of consideration, Kyungsoo realized that Sehun joining the Heartless could actually come in handy.

Ever since the attempt on his life, his father had been working hard in order to gain information on the Heartless. However, he didn’t gain much information, despite hiring countless private investigators in order to accomplish his goal. When his father was away at work, Kyungsoo took the spare key to his father’s study and quickly accessed his father’s computer. It was only a matter of seconds before Kyungsoo could view every bit of information that his father had on the infamous gang. He didn’t find much, only a map of Seoul with potential hideout locations pinpointed based on their tags and some estimates on how large the group was. 

Interestingly enough, once Kyungsoo dug deeper, he found that the Heartless recently had a change of pace. About a year and a half ago, there were subtle changes in the way the Heartless ran things. Their actions became smarter, their robberies more intricate. Zero murders. Kyungsoo wondered idly what had changed to make the gang a little less ruthless. 

Once he had copied every file on the Heartless onto his USB, he erased any trace of himself being there, grateful that he had taken the computer science course as an elective during his second year of high school. Kyungsoo returned to his bedroom after making sure none of the house staff saw him enter his father’s study. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Sehun.

“What's up, hyung?” Sehun asked by way of greeting. “You never call.” 

“Is there anyone around?” One thing Kyungsoo liked about Sehun was that the younger male’s always unassuming. He never jumped to conclusions, and never got suspicious when Kyungsoo asked him weird questions.

“Nah, I'm in my room, still healing up,” Sehun answered. Kyungsoo felt a pang of guilt but hurriedly pushed it down in favor of asking Sehun his question.

“If I wanted to join the Heartless, would I be able to?” Kyungsoo said all in one breath. There was a moment of silence, and for a moment he feared that Sehun had hung up when his friend spoke.

“You want to join?” Sehun asked skeptically. And this was the moment Kyungsoo had been preparing for since Sehun left the day before. He lied to his friend all the time, but it was usually little things like “yes, I did sleep eight hours” and “yes, I’ve already eaten dinner”. Kyungsoo knew that a good liar made a great businessman, but he felt bad about lying to Sehun.

“I just feel like, maybe if I actually met them and talked to them, I’d get over my stupid hatred for them, y’know? And you said they weren’t that bad…” Kyungsoo trailed off, biting his lip. Never let it be said that Do Kyungsoo is not a great actor.

“Kyungsoo, listen,” Sehun began. Kyungsoo shifted his phone nervously in his grip, plopping down on the bed. “If this is about sticking it to your dad or whatever, then I’m gonna have to say no.”

“No!” Kyungsoo rushed out. Secretly, he was relieved that Sehun wasn’t suspicious about anything  _ else,  _ like maybe Kyungsoo was planning to join the gang in order to gain information that will take them down. “No, God no. He can’t ever find out, obviously.”

“Oh, okay.” Sehun sounded relieved as well. Did he really think Kyungsoo was the type? He wasn’t exactly “rebel material” because it wasn’t like his father didn’t treat him fairly. Sure, he might have wanted to become a singer when he was younger, but he didn’t mind studying business because it made his father happy. “One sec, I’m gonna text Suho and see what he says. Suho’s financial advisor and recruitment manager. He’s really nice, you’ll like him.”

It had only been a few minutes since he put his plan in action and Kyungsoo already had a name. It was most likely an alias, but it was a name all the same. He felt a little thrill of satisfaction upon realizing that he had gotten more information than most private investigators had in a span of minutes. He had to think of a way to tell his father everything without getting Sehun into trouble.

“He says it’s cool, and he’s gonna send someone to pick us up at the Time Out diner around five,” Sehun said. “Um, you’re gonna have to wear a blindfold. For just a little while, they take it off after a week. They just have to be sure they can trust you.”

“Will they trust me, though? Because of my father?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Well,” Sehun said, albeit a little hesitantly. “How about we omit the part that you’re part of the Do family. Just think of an alias, they won’t make you use your real name. Most kids there go by aliases. They don’t ask you where you’re from either, they’re not like that.”

“So how will they know if I’m trustworthy?” Kyungsoo pointed out curiously.

“Um, well.” Sehun sounded kind of embarrassed. “They trust me, and if I trust you then they’ll accept it without asking, I think. Everyone’s really nice to me.”

“Probably ‘cause you’re so young,” Kyungsoo cooed.

“Shut up, you’re only a year older than me,” Sehun said. “Hyung.” He added as an afterthought. Kyungsoo muttered a quick  _ brat  _ under his breath, though it was fondly. He realized, after the accident yesterday, that he really did care for Sehun. At least a little bit. 

“So, tell me a bit about everyone,” Kyungsoo said, stretching out on his bed. He really should grab a notebook and a mechanical pencil to write everything down, but in all honesty he was just too lazy. His hands hurt from all the excessive typing anyway, never mind that he wasn’t obligated to do so. Plus, if Sehun was going to tell him a lot of information, he might as well get comfortable.

“I’m gonna come over, okay?” Sehun said quietly. “I don’t want anyone else to hear.”

“Very well then,” Kyungsoo sighed, propping his head up on a soft pillow. He allowed himself to relax, the tension seeping out of his muscles as he stretched on the bed. “Go through the side door, I don’t want to be bothered by Matthew.” His butler always made sure that Kyungsoo was aware that he had a visitor, even though the visitor was usually Sehun. It was rather irritating, so he preferred for Sehun to enter inconspicuously.

He hung up the phone and sure enough, Sehun was sliding in on socked feet through his open bedroom door. Sehun shut the door behind him and flopped onto Kyungsoo’s bed in a tangle of limbs. Kyungsoo shifted away. He didn’t really like physical contact unless he was drunk, nervous or cold.

“Damn, your bed’s so nice.” Sehun let out a pleased noise and squirmed deeper into the burrow of blankets, with absolutely no manners whatsoever. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but snort at the younger’s antics. “What’s up?”

“You’re supposed to tell me about the Heartless,” Kyungsoo reminded him.

“Oh yeah,” Sehun said. He finally laid down flat on his back and stopped moving, much to Kyungsoo’s pleasure. “Well, there’s a lot of sub-groups in the Heartless. Everyone’s divided up into different teams, each team tackles different things. There’s Astro, Monsta X, GOT7, Bangtan Boys, U-KISS and EXO. The rest of the groups like NCT and Seventeen are in other cities like Gwangju and Busan. Most of the units are here since it’s Seoul.”

Kyungsoo nodded along as Sehun spoke, mentally taking note of all the group names. They sounded more like idol groups than sub-groups of a gang. “Right, so which ones are at the top?”

“Technically, it’s EXO, I guess. Because the leader, Kai, is in the EXO unit and Suho’s sort of his second-in-command. Then there’s Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the bodyguards. There’s also Chen, Kris, Luhan, Tao, Xiumin, Yixing...and me.”

“Why you?” Kyungsoo asked, eyebrows furrowed in a slight state of confusion. It wouldn’t make sense, Sehun was a new member and yet he was already at the top of the food chain. 

“I don’t know,” Sehun admitted. “I don’t really  _ do  _ anything, I just hang out with them. They don’t make you do shit except pull your own weight.”

 “Oh, alright,” Kyungsoo said. He wasn’t sure what else to say.

 “Anyway, I say EXO is technically at the top only because the members of U-KISS used to work for the old leader. They’re the only ones that stayed out of the former Heartless. I don’t know what happened to everyone else. I guess in terms of ranking, they’d be at the top, too, since they handle a lot of the important shit.”

“Is age a huge factor in ranking?” Kyungsoo inquired interestedly.

“Nah.” Sehun shook his head. “I guess it’s based on experience. I mean like, everyone’s got their jobs, right? Just like the real world. Like Astro handles the kids, Bangtan does delivery. Monsta X does scouting, GOT7 handles communication and EXO and U-KISS handle the rest of the stuff.”

“So if you don’t do anything, why are you in EXO?” Kyungsoo asked suspiciously. Maybe the leader, Ken or Kevin or whatever, wanted Sehun for something malicious. He clenched his fist at his side where Sehun wouldn’t see it. 

“I’m like...peer mediator I guess, I dunno. Whenever people are fighting, it’s my job to fix it. I don’t know why that puts me in a higher position, but it does,” Sehun said casually. “You’ll see tonight, when we get there. Everyone’s like one big family.” 

Kyungsoo would have snorted, but luckily he managed to stop himself. The concept of family is what probably attracted Sehun in the first place, since he didn’t have any of his own. Sehun was just too soft-hearted for his own good.

“It’s almost four, wanna head to the diner?” Sehun asked. Kyungsoo shrugged and stood up, walking over to his closet and flicking on the light, stepping inside. Sehun trailed after him, examining his clothes with a frown on his face.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked irritably, when Sehun let out a displeased noise, frown still prominent. “Is something the matter?”

“Don’t you have anything more...casual?” Sehun asked, wrinkling his nose at the pressed slacks and racks of oxfords. “Anything that a normal teenager would wear?”

“I’m not a normal teenager,” Kyungsoo pointed out. “And besides, this is casual.” He gestured to his tan chinos and white button-up shirt. Sehun just sighed and began digging through Kyungsoo’s clothes.

“Here,” Sehun said after a moment, shoving a bundle of clothes into Kyungsoo’s hands. He picked through the shoe rack until he found a pair of pristine white Converse that Kyungsoo had received a while ago and never worn. “And take my hoodie.”

Kyungsoo took the black hoodie from Sehun’s hands and brought the clothes into the bathroom. Sehun had picked a white, short-sleeve button up and black skinny jeans that Kyungsoo forgot he owned. He pulled on the clothes and sighed at the lack of professionalism. He looked like a delinquent, but he supposed that was what Sehun was going for. Lacing up the Converse, he shrugged on Sehun’s hoodie and ruffled his hair until it was artfully messy, the complete opposite of his usual look. Kyungsoo sighed at his reflection in the mirror. The things he would do to gain information. 

“You ready?” Sehun called, knocking on the door. Kyungsoo sighed again and pulled open the door, stepping into his bedroom and spinning around casually for show. “Damn, you actually look normal. Grab your phone and let’s go.”

“Which one?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling open the drawer containing all his phones.

“Shit, grab the one that doesn’t make you look like a rich kid,” Sehun said, rolling his eyes. “Half the guys there can’t even afford a phone.” Kyungsoo grabbed the iPhone 5S since it was the oldest one he had. He quickly checked to make sure it was working and fully charged before shoving it into the pocket of his jeans, snatching his wallet from the table, and following Sehun out the door.

It was a little strange, walking a considerable distance. Anything more than four blocks, he was brought there by his driver. The diner was around seven or eight blocks away. It was kind of a hole-in-the-wall place, but it was clean and the atmosphere was rather refreshing after spending time in his silent, stifling household. Everyone was polite to him and they didn’t care about how much he tipped, so he made sure to tip generously.

“Welcome to Time Out!” One of the waitresses greeted them, fishing a couple menus out of the basket on the counter. “Table for two?”

“Yes, please,” Sehun said, smiling warmly. The waitress returned his smile and led them to a table near the back. She set down the menus and allowed them a few moments to decide their drink orders. Kyungsoo just wanted water while Sehun opted for a strawberry milkshake,

“I’ll be back shortly with your drinks,” She chirped, already skating away. Kyungsoo hated the sound of the wheels against the tiles, but for some reason the retro theme meant all the waitresses had to wear polka-dot dresses and white roller skates. 

“How do they not slip?” Sehun mused, noting the polished floor. Kyungsoo just shrugged, secretly rolling his eyes behind his menu. If he was honest, nothing really appealed to him. He usually just came here to meet with someone and rarely ate more than a sandwich. Still, when the waitress returned with their drinks, he ordered fries without salt and a BLT. 

“Really? Fries without salt?” Sehun asked. He himself had ordered chili cheese fries and a double cheeseburger. Kyungsoo had no idea how Sehun kept his skin clear when he ate food with absurd amounts of grease. “How can you even eat that?”

“I at least  _ try  _ to maintain a healthy diet,” Kyungsoo said, this time openly rolling his eyes. Sehun just laughed at him. “I don’t understand how you’re not overweight with all the junk you consume.”

“Well, I am a dancer, Kyungsoo,” Sehun pointed out, eyes twinkling in amusement. Kyungsoo decided not to mention the lack of honorifics in that sentence. Sehun had always been a little brat, even when they first met and he was inexplicably shy.

“Aren’t you the one always skipping out on your practices?” Kyungsoo said in retaliation. “Like the one you’re supposed to be at right now?”

“You got me there,” Sehun said, raising his hands up. “This is really important though. Tonight, you’re finally going to loosen up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kyungsoo replied, leaning over the table to punch Sehun in the shoulder. The younger winced in pain, though his expression quickly changed when he caught sight of their waitress carrying a platter of food. 

“Thank you, Kayla!” His friend said with a smile, obviously looking at the girl’s name tag. It was so like Sehun. Where Kyungsoo made a point to never really interact with people below him, Sehun seemed to initiate a relationship with everyone around him. He supposed it made sense, because Sehun wasn’t first class and never would be, with his genuine distaste for the wealthy lifestyle. 

“You’re welcome,” She said, blinking in surprise. It made Kyungsoo actually pause and think for a moment. How many customers has she served that had never addressed her, like Kyungsoo himself? He actually felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes, thank you,” Kyungsoo said, smiling politely. She nodded, setting their plates in front of them with another friendly smile before leaving. Kyungsoo grabbed a plastic fork from the container on the side of the table and speared a fry with it. He could see a little pool of grease at the bottom of the plate and grimaced slightly. Still, he ate his food without complaint, consuming his sandwich and fries quickly but neatly. Sehun practically inhaled his food, even with the difficulty of eating with bandages wrapped tightly around his fingers.

Just when Sehun was slurping obnoxiously at the last of his milkshake, they heard the sound of heavy boots thudding against the tile that reminded Kyungsoo of a horror movie. Both of them turned at the sound to see a short, pale man with mint hair approaching them. Kyungsoo had no idea who this was, but Sehun sure did.

“Suga!” Sehun greeted happily when the man stopped at their table. “Hey, how’ve you been? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Good,” The man, Suga, said shortly. His features resembled those of a fox, narrow eyes and a slight pout on his lips. He nodded at Kyungsoo. “This the guy?”

“Yeah, he’s my friend,” Sehun said. “This is D.O.” His nickname, quick and simple. Kyungsoo had mentioned how it was exactly like his last name, but Sehun had told him that was the point.

 “Nice to meet you,” Suga nodded. “Let’s get going.” Sehun was quick to call over the waitress and they split the bill while Suga waited impatiently, fidgeting with the sleeves of his light yellow bomber jacket. Kyungsoo noted the black suspenders over his white shirt and wondered how someone in what would be considered a dorky outfit managed to look so intimidating. However, he could appreciate a man who didn’t waste so much energy on smiling at everyone and everything. Suga’s face was stoic as he led them out the door of the diner and a block away to an unsuspecting black car.

Kyungsoo and Sehun climbed into the back, and Kyungsoo noticed the man sitting in the passenger seat. He had light pink hair, held back by sunglasses with gold lenses. He was reading a book that Kyungsoo didn’t recognize, even when he caught a glimpse of the cover.

“Hello,” The guy said upon spotting Kyungsoo. “I’m Rap Monster.”

Kyungsoo almost snorted at the ridiculous nickname, though his own wasn’t much better. He introduced himself shortly before slouching in the seat and crossing his arms, turning to focus his gaze out the window. Suga got in the driver’s seat and pulled onto the road.

 “You look pretty young,” Rap Monster said, closing his book and shoving it in the glove compartment. He twisted back to look over his shoulder at Kyungsoo. “How old are you?”

“I’m nineteen,” Kyungsoo answered.

“Shit, never mind, you’re older than me,” Rap Monster grinned, dimples popping up on his face. He didn’t look like someone to be in a gang, but then again, looks could be deceiving. “You from around here?”

Kyungsoo almost couldn’t stop himself from pulling a face. Did this Rap Monster guy have to ask so many questions? He and Sehun hadn’t developed much of a backstory. Luckily, Kyungsoo was saved from answering by his friend.

“D.O. doesn’t like talking much,” Sehun piped up.

“You and Suga will get along,” Rap Monster grumbled. Suga just shot him a look that read  _ ‘talk shit and I’ll crash this car’.  _ Kyungsoo wondered if he should fear for his life. Sehun just laughed at the both of them before starting a conversation with the pink-haired man. 

“Are we going to HQ?” Sehun stopped talking about some author Kyungsoo’s never heard of, instead turning to Suga. “Because I haven’t blindfolded D.O.”

“No, we’re going to the house,” Suga replied. “It’s just gonna be us and Astro, but Suho’s driving out to get all of D.O.’s information.”

Kyungsoo felt ice seep into his veins, and he tensed in alarm. What kind of information would they want from him? Surely if they found out he was Do Kyungsoo, son of Willem-Jan van Hulst, they’d murder him or hold him for ransom. 

It seemed Rap Monster must have noticed his uneasiness, so he flashed him a smile. “Don't worry, it's just important things like medication or allergies. We won't pry into your life. Most kids who join the Heartless want to get away from theirs.” 

Kyungsoo breathed a silent sigh of relief, slumping against the seat of the car. He stared out the window, watching the buildings roll by. It turned out, if even they were going to HQ, Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to tell where he was. He’d never been in this area before.

Suga pulled up to a small, bland-looking house. It was neat and boring just like all the other houses they'd passed. The inside wasn't so boring, though. It had minimum furniture, hardwood floors, and more boys than Kyungsoo could count. They all looked his age or younger. There was Sharpie graffiti all over the walls, glitter and solo cups on the floor.

 


	3. you and i (standing still in this world) (yixing/everyone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically this was supposed to be the reason why exo were stealing flowers... in this au flowers were scarce and only kept alive in a greenhouse belong to the red force... yixing had the power to draw life from the flowers so exo stole them to keep him from dying. he dies before they can get the flowers to him, but tao turns back time to save yixing, sacrificing himself.
> 
> warnings: minor mentions of injuries

    They should have seen it coming.

 

    Yixing was the kind of person who gave and gave without expecting anything in return. Unlike the others, he was completely selfless. He never hesitated to use his powers to heal, even if it meant sacrificing his life. 

 

    They should have known that Yixing’s selflessness would be his downfall.

 

    It was after a failed mission to infiltrate what was thought to be the base of a human trafficking ring. They had received the information from what was supposed to be a trusted source. But the leaked information had turned into an ambush, and they had barely gotten away with their lives. Yixing insisted he healed them. Baekhyun thought it was the guilt of having to once again stay behind during a mission. Yixing had never been able to use his powers offensively, though everyone knew he was capable of doing so. While Yixing had been given the power to restore life, he had also been given the power to take it away. Baekhyun believed that was the original intent of the facility that had taken them from their homes and turned them into mutants. 

 

    Yixing was in the middle of healing Chanyeol’s broken ribs when his hands began to shake. Sensing that he was tired, Junmyeon reached a hand out to stop him, and barely managed to catch Yixing as his knees gave out and he crumbled to the floor. Baekhyun leapt forward with a shout as he saw Yixing’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he went limp. Carefully, Junmyeon let Yixing down on the floor, laying him gently. Baekhyun had never seen Yixing look so pale. He raced forward, dropping to his knees beside Yixing, cupping his face. His skin was cold to the touch.

 

    “Yixing!” Baekhyun cried out desperately, shaking Yixing in an effort to get him to wake up. God, Yixing looked exhausted. It looked like he’d been working day and night for months, instead of healing three people over the course of four hours. “Hyung, he’s not waking up.”

 

    “He pushed himself too hard,” Junmyeon said softly, kneeling down himself and brushing Yixing’s hair away from his face. “He just needs to rest.”

 

    Baekhyun’s stomach twisted. Something felt off, this time. Yixing’s breath was rattling in his lungs. His skin was sickly white, and Baekhyun could see the veins in his arms and at his temple. There were even faint veins visible around his eyes. 

 

    “Hyung, look at him,” Baekhyun cried. “He looks  _ awful _ .”

 

    Junmyeon lifted Yixing into his arms, holding him as if he was fragile, and carried him into the closest bedroom, which was Jongdae’s and Minseok’s room. Only Jongdae was inside, his broken arm in a cast and bandages wrapped around his head. He shot up when Junmyeon came inside.

 

    “What happened?!” Jongdae jumped onto his feet despite his injuries, watching worriedly as Junmyeon tucked Yixing under Minseok’s sheets. 

 

    “He overexerted himself,” Baekhyun answered, not taking his eyes off of Yixing. Even unconscious and exhausted, he was still beautiful. Still their angel in disguise. He came over and crawled into bed beside Yixing. Junmyeon finally finished fluffing the pillows and pressed a kiss to Yixing’s forehead before leaning over Yixing to kiss Baekhyun’s head too. Baekhyun reached out and latched onto Junmyeon’s wrist. 

 

   “He’ll be okay, right?” Baekhyun whispered, and Junmyeon’s expression softened.

 

    “Of course he’ll be okay. Yixing’s stubborn as hell. Now I’m gonna go take care of Chanyeol before he tries to get up with broken ribs.” 

 

    “He’s dumb like that,” Jongdae said, getting up and following Junmyeon out of the room. Baekhyun curled into Yixing’s side, careful not to be too rough. Yixing was his absolute  _ favourite.  _

 


	4. illusions (yoonkook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoonkook haikyuu/radio host au

  
  


 Ever since Jeongguk started at BigHit Radio, he heard a lot of rumors about a certain host named Suga. There was a wide range of these rumors, from positive to negative, so Jeongguk wasn't sure what to think.

 

A few people have said that Suga is talented and hard-working, but the general consensus seems to be that Suga is lazy. Jeongguk doesn't want to ask Hoseok, since Hoseok is technically his boss, so that wouldn't go down well. Hoseok is one of the people who have called Suga talented. 

 

The other radio hosts, Jeongguk has seen and met before, unlike Suga. V ran a show called Happy Hour, a party show with loud, upbeat music. He was always doing reviews on clubs and alcoholic drinks. Jimin, ever cheerful and lovable, had a show named  _ Park Interviews _ which he hosted with Chanyeol and Jinyoung. They interviewed the most popular celebrities, including Taeyeon, G-Dragon and Beyoncé. The three of them always kept up with the latest trends, and had the largest following on Instagram as parkjjcinterviews. 

 

Then there was his show, the newest of BigHit called  _ Brains, Brawn and Beauty _ . An extremely popular life-advice show. He had worked his way up from intern to radio host, and he loved it. He hosted the show with Rap Monster and Jin. Rap Monster was the brains, his segments were usually about school or philosophy, with people calling in to ask advice or have him solve a riddle. His segment also featured his raps, as he had previously been an underground rapper and still had quite the following.

 

Jeongguk was the brawn. His segment was usually about workouts, sports and staying healthy. He always had a comment about the latest game, whether it be baseball, soccer, basketball, football. You name it, he probably watched it. As the setter of the volleyball team at his university, many students tuned in to listen whenever their show came on. 

 

Jin was the beauty, his segment all about cosmetics, healthy diets, fashion trends, etc. He was popular amongst the girls, and because most shows of BigHit were video-broadcasted on their website, he was named the hottest host of BigHit radio. Jin was the expert when it came to fixing split ends or getting rid of acne. When Jeongguk was just an intern, Jin was kind enough to help him find products to clear up their skin. 

 

Their show was two hours long, with each of them getting thirty minutes to themselves before spending another half hour with each other. This either lead to random debates, pranks, or a party with anyone in the building. The three of them were funny, charming, and according to their fan pages, sexy as fuck. They were the second most popular show at BigHit Radio, only beat by Suga.

 

Jeongguk personally never listened to Suga’s show. The nicknamed ghost host was one of the few who chose to keep his face hidden, his shows audio-only. Unlike everyone else’s shows, Suga’s show featured his voice and an unmoving picture of his logo. Jeongguk had been reading the comments of his last broadcast when Suga’s show had come on. There was some kind of funky, hip-hop intro, which was all Jeongguk heard before he closed the app and moved on to playing Stack.

 

Of course, it's not that he had anything against Suga. Jeongguk just didn't have the attention span to listen to Suga’s three hour long broadcast for more than thirty seconds. Suga apparently talked about hip-hop music, underground rappers and music production. At least, according to V, who seemed to be the only one who knew anything about the phantom host.

 

( _ “It’s  _ ghost host _ , Jungkook-ah,” V had corrected when he had mentioned the thought. “Ghost host has a better ring to it.”) _

 

 “Don't you think it's kind of weird that you don't use each other’s names?” Kyungsoo, their libero, asked one day before practice. He's sitting on the floor, already changed and ready to go.

 

“Not really,” Jeongguk replied, shrugging. “The Parks all use their real names. And besides, they're like stage names.” He pulled on his knee pads then shoved his feet into his shoes, torso already adorned with the practice jersey that wasn't required, but Jeongguk always wore anyway. 

 

“If you say so,” The libero said, tying Jeongguk’s shoes for him. Kyungsoo had befriended him after a couple of days. Both of them were quiet and kind of antisocial, but Jeongguk had taught Kyungsoo how to set, and they became friends. “You know, there's a new setter.”

 

“What?!” Jeongguk asked, straightening up in alarm and almost kicking Kyungsoo in the face. 

 

“Chill out, he's not taking your spot,” Kyungsoo laughed, holding his hands up to fend off any accidental attacks. “But apparently he's really good.” 

 

Jeongguk scoffed. He was one of the best setters around, having been awarded Best Setter at nationals in high school. His accuracy and precision were unlike any other, and no opponent had ever been able to read him as he had the best poker face.

 

“They say he’s bad with people off-court, but he’s amazing during plays,” Kyungsoo said. Jeongguk was about to reply when their coach blew the whistle and called for them.

 

Obediently, they all lined up for a quick roll call before they were running laps around the huge gymnasium. Jeongguk easily overtook everyone else, keeping a steady pace and refusing to slow down. Next were push-ups, sit-ups, squats and burpees before warmup was deemed over and they began with their drills.

 

One thing everyone on the team was good at was serves. The team was known for their exceptional jump serves and jump floaters that surpassed any other team. They were also renowned for being spontaneous and trying new things like synchronized attacks. 

 

In the middle of their first drill, Jeongguk could faintly hear the sound of the gym doors squeaking open. Their fans came to watch them practice all the time, so he didn't think anything of it until Kyungsoo came up behind him. “That's the new setter.”

 

Jeongguk looked over to see an extremely pale boy clad in all black talking to the coach. Even his hair was dark like a raven. This setter didn't look any special. He wasn't even over 180 cm, there was no way he could take Jeongguk’s spot. He felt triumphant as the thought formed in his head, ducking his head to hide his smirk.

 

The coach blew the whistle and everyone stopped what they were doing and huddled around the couch and the new boy. Now that he was up close, Jeongguk could see his small face with fox-like features. Narrow eyes, a button nose and thin lips pulled into a little pout. But man, was his figure girly. His legs were thin but sculpted, his shoulders less broad than anyone on team, besides maybe Kyungsoo.

 

“Everyone, this is our new player, Min Yoongi-ssi. He’s gonna be our secondary setter,” The coach introduced him. Yoongi seemed to flinch before he peered from under his bangs and gave a short wave. “I hope you all make him feel welcome. Get into groups of three, we’re playing sets up to seven.”

 

Playing three-on-three wasn't uncommon during their practices, though it was a little harder to accommodate less players on the court. Sometimes, it even caused them to clash during games, but that was what communication was for.

 

 Kyungsoo and Jeongguk paired up, as Jeongguk was good at blocking, spiking and setting, no one could compare to Kyungsoo’s receives and block follow-ups. Jeongguk was thinking of asking Byun Baekhyun, their pinch server, to join their team when the coach came by with the newbie.

 

Min Yoongi had removed his hoodie and trackpants, revealing the rest of his dark hair and his pale legs. He wore the same knee pads Jeongguk had on, and Jeongguk could see part of a scar peeking out from the hem of his shorts. 

 

“Yoongi-ssi will be joining you two,” The coach said with an assuring grin. Jeongguk wasn't sure who it was directed towards. He felt Kyungsoo stiffen behind him; the libero hated new people.

 

“Please take care of me,” Min Yoongi mumbled. The other two nodded and muttered likewise before retrieving a ball from the cart. 

 

“I was thinking Kyungsoo could pick up the ball from the back, and I could set it to Yoongi-ssi,” Jeongguk said, spinning the ball between his hands. “It looks like we’re playing Kris, Tao and Yixing. Kris has a nice block but if you hit it hard enough–”

 

“I can't spike,” Min Yoongi interrupted. “I mean, I can–just not very hard.” 

 

Jeongguk regarded carefully before heaving a huge sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. Of  _ course _ , he had to be on a team with probably the only player in existence who  _ couldn't spike.  _ Even Kyungsoo could spike, and he was the goddamn libero! He didn't even need to know how to spike.

 

“God, whatever,” Jeongguk muttered, barely managing to keep from rolling his eyes. “I guess you can set to me, that is what you're here for.”

 

Something flared up in Min Yoongi’s eyes but he doesn't say anything, just nodding and clenching his jaw. Jeongguk could see the tense, defensive set of his shoulders as he walked away to get warmed up.

 

Jeongguk just shrugged and walked with Kyungsoo to the front row of bleachers to watch the next few sets. It was interesting to see what teams worked and what didn't, how people scrambled to compensate for the lack of players. When it was their turn, his hands were itching to touch a ball.

 

They shook hands with Kris, Tao, and Yixing before taking their places on the court. Kyungsoo was middle-back, Jeongguk was between him and Min Yoongi on the left, and Min Yoongi was positioned on the far right, toes barely overlapping the attack line.

 

Sure, they were probably spread far too much, but Jeongguk had faith in Kyungsoo’s abilities to cover any dropped ball on the court. He just hoped the newbie could keep up. 

 

The coach decided to let the other team serve first, and Jeongguk almost cheered. He watched intensely, almost begging for it, as Tao tosses the ball in the air. He ran forward, leaped high into the air, and slammed the ball across the court.

 

“Got it!” Kyungsoo called, picking up the ball easily, as if it were nothing. Jeongguk ran backwards as the ball spun towards Min Yoongi, then sprinted forwards, using his arms to bring himself to the peak of his jump. 

 

For some reason, he felt like time slowed just a little bit. He could see Kris moving up to block when usually it was just a little blur in his peripheral vision. The ball seemed to stop in front of his hand as he brought it up, and he was able to slam it past Kris’s block with ease. The thud echoed into the empty air of the gymnasium. Jeongguk landed heavily on his feet, head whipping around to stare at Min Yoongi. Had he done that?

 

_ There was no way.  _

 

Jeongguk just shook his head, picking up the ball that Yixing had rolled under the net, heading to the back of the court to serve. He took a deep breath, spun the ball between his fingers and tossed it up. The force of his serve made his hand sting but it was worth it when Tao struggled to receive it. He ran back onto the court and leapt up straight into a block, narrowing Kris’s path.

 

Kris smashed the ball over the net, but Kyungsoo was there and ready. He dove for the ball, managing to get a hand under it.

 

“It's short!” Kyungsoo warned. Jeongguk cursed and ran for it, setting it to Min Yoongi. What choice did he have? But Min Yoongi surprised him, pulling a feint and gently hitting the ball over Kris and Tao’s block. He watched Yixing dive for it and miss, looking slightly forlorn.

 

 It was a good set, but they lost 7 - 5. Jeongguk took it in stride, though, shaking their hands again with a smile on his face. In truth, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Min Yoongi set. At first, he thought it was a fluke, but as they continued playing, he realized that the newbie was doing it on purpose. 

 

When most people, including Jeongguk, performed a set, the ball would pass through the spiker’s point of impact. But it seemed that when Min Yoongi set, the peak of the set was the same as that point, making the ball appear to float. He glanced skeptically at the new setter, who was taking a drink out of a water bottle. There was no way…

 

“Ah, by the look on your face, I can tell you’ve figured it out,” The coach said, appearing next to Jeongguk’s shoulder. “He may not be strong, but Yoongi-ssi is an excellent setter.”

 

“How did he know how high I jump?” Jeongguk asked curiously. “He set it to me perfectly the first time.”

 

“He’s very meticulous,” The coach informed him, smiling kindly. “He was watching everyone during the spike drills. I think he was actually estimating their jumps and then figuring out the average height of their jumps.”

 

Jeongguk felt a bit of jealousy bubbling up inside of him. He had never heard the coach speak so fondly of  _ any  _ player before, and now he was singing the praises of some new guy?

 

“Of course, he can't pinpoint set like you can,” The coach said, as if somehow sensing Jeongguk’s jealousy. “You're very talented, Jeongguk-ssi.”

 

Jeongguk cleared his throat, feeling hear tinge his cheeks. “Thank you, seonsang-nim.”

 

“Ah, you're up next against Minseok, Baekhyun and Sehun. Good luck,” The coach said. Jeongguk leapt to his feet, excited to play against the talented wing spikers and the pinch server. “Oh, and Jeongguk-ssi?”

 

Jeongguk paused, turning around to look at his coach in confusion. 

 

“Yoongi-ssi happens to be your sunbae, so please treat him as such,” The coach said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

 

“Of course,” Jeongguk said with a short bow, before turning and jogging onto the first court where Kyungsoo and Min Yoongi were waiting. He eyed the latter curiously; was he really older than Jeongguk? It hardly seemed that way, the elder being so small and delicate-looking.

 

They won their second match after Jeongguk brutally slammed down each and every one of Minseok’s spikes. Though he felt pride in it, his arms ached from the force of Minseok’s hits. He was unable to block Sehun, but Kyungsoo was able to receive most of the blonde’s spikes.

 

They played the last team, Jackson, Yugyeom and Jaebum, and lost. Jeongguk didn't really mind, he knew they weren't likely to win their matches as they had a new player on their team. After Jackson had slammed the ball down on their side of the court, the match was over and the coach was beckoning them towards the center of the gymnasium.

 

Jeongguk caught a glimpse of their manager, a dance major named Jongin, and nudged Kyungsoo in the side as they made their way to the water coolers. The libero stomped on his foot in retaliation, but Jeongguk thought the look on his face was worth it.

 

It was no secret that Kyungsoo had a bit of a crush on their capable manager. Though he denied it vehemently, he always got flustered any time Jongin addressed him personally. 

 

“Jongin-ssi has arranged for us to have a practice match with Yonsei. We’ll be discussing the line-up and will inform you at tomorrow’s practice.”

 

 Jeongguk spun around to glare at Min Yoongi. He’d be damned if some newbie took his spot in the starting line-up against their rival team.  


	5. Your Wish Is My Command (jungkook/everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook centric fic

  
Jeongguk wasn’t good at accepting praise. He was shy, always had been, and even though he had multiple talents, he always felt like he wasn’t good enough. He had a hard time making friends

It became a little easier, though, when he was accepted into seven different companies. He had the option of becoming a trainee at major companies, and before, he wouldn't have thought twice before accepting.

But then he met Kim Namjoon.

Formerly known as Runch Randa, he had quite the reputation of being both an academic and musical genius. Jeongguk had been intimidated when they first met, but Kim Namjoon had sauntered over, introduced himself as Rap Monster, and smiled so gently at him. Jeongguk had listened to Rap Monster talk about his vision, about breaking the stigma surrounding idols. He had never heard anyone speak so passionately before.

Kim Namjoon was everything he wanted in a leader.

So he signed on with BigHit and worked diligently. He slept on the floor with ten other trainees, danced until his muscles ached, and sang until his throat was sore. Sometimes, he saw Rap Monster around, and he would make Jeongguk some tea with honey for his throat. The tea never really tasted good, but Jeongguk appreciated the effort more than anything.

Sometimes, when Jeongguk wandered into the kitchen for dinner, late at night when everyone was asleep because he didn't like eating in front of people, Rap Monster would be sitting at the tiny kitchen table, scrawling lyrics on pieces of paper.

On one very memorable occasion, when Jeongguk had just finished showering and was creeping down the hall to not wake any of the other trainees, Rap Monster had bumped into him and ended up asking his opinion on some lyrics. Jeongguk had blushed and stuttered, but Rap Monster waited patiently and listened attentively, like Jeongguk’s words actually mattered to him.

Even so, when Jeongguk was informed that he was selected as a potential member of the next group to debut, he had almost fainted from shock. He had gone to America and learned to dance properly. He knew that Rap Monster’s original crew were much, much more talented than he was, but he couldn’t help but hope when his instructors told him he was getting better.

There were other guys, of course there were other guys. He moved into a new dorm and met said guys, but the roster was ever-changing. Every time he woke up and someone was gone, he couldn’t help the little pang of relief that it wasn’t him. Jeongguk met Min Yoongi, known as Gloss, an underground rapper just as Rap Monster had been. Min Yoongi had placed second in final auditions and he was a little intimidating, so Jeongguk avoided him as much as possible.

Then there was Hoseok, a dancer. He had joined before Jeongguk as well, and had known the other rappers of the group. Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi were, at first, the only official members of Bangtan Sonyeondan. Jeongguk could hardly believe he was going to be a part of Bangtan as well.

And there was Taehyung. He had supposedly been scouted while walking around the building. He hadn’t wanted to be a singer, and his parents hadn’t wanted him to be one either. However, Taehyung’s voice was beautiful, and there was something about him that made Jeongguk shy away.

He met Seokjin around the same time he learned that Rap Monster was supposed to debut in 2010. Seokjin had originally auditioned as an actor and somehow managed to join an idol group. He was learning to sing and dance just like the rest of them. Seokjin was intimidatingly beautiful, and Jeongguk went back to showering at midnight when everyone was asleep.

Jimin was the last to join, also a dancer but a decent vocalist as well. He, too, was from Busan, and Jeongguk felt a little more comfortable around him than the others. Jimin and Taehyung were best friends, but they always made sure to include Jeongguk in everything they did.

They became the official line-up. Soon enough, everyone had their stage names and their debut date was set for summer 2013. His name was supposed to be Seagull, but Rap Monster had wanted him to use his real name. Jeongguk was happy he didn’t have to argue the name himself. Jeongguk performed a cover song with Jimin and Hoseok, and the three rappers of their group. Suddenly they were posting teaser trailers that finally featured Taehyung, or now known as V, and then everyone became more like friends instead of just acquaintances.

It was awkward for Jeongguk to find his footing. He wasn’t really sure where he stood, and was even more surprised when he was informed that he was going to be one of the main vocalists. Suga had assured him once, late at night when Jeongguk was too nervous to go to bed, that his vocals were powerful and he sounded good. Still, Jeongguk felt extremely shy all the time, and it took a while before he was comfortable with eating in front of his fellow members.

They debuted on June 13, 2013. Everything was moving so quickly and all Jeongguk could do was sing and dance like he had practiced for so long. All those hours in the studios, dancing and recording and listening Suga (“You can call me Yoongi-hyung, Jeongguk-ah.”) swear at the top of his lungs as him and Namjoon tried to work out the kinks in their songs. At first, Jeongguk had been terrified with the way they were fighting, but then they both seemed to agree on something and settled, speaking civilly as if nothing ever happened.

They starred in their own variety show, and Jeongguk finally realized that cameras were going to be a regular occurrence. He learned to deal with the flashing lights, the makeup, and the swarm of voices constantly surrounding him until his breath caught in his throat.

Sometimes, he broke down. Sometimes, it was too much and he felt like the little kid he had worked so hard to pretend he wasn’t. One of his hyungs would always seek him out, find him in the bathroom or in a closet and fold him into their arms. It was how he grew more comfortable around them, willing to play and laugh and tease like he’d known them all his life.

When Bangtan released O!RUL8,2?, Jeongguk felt like he could finally breathe. He’d done it. They’d done it, together, and Jeongguk realized he wouldn’t have it any other way. Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin, and Taehyung always took care of him.

Filming Boy In Luv was fun. While Jeongguk still felt somewhat awkward around Yoongi, especially being up close and personal like he had been during filming. But after filming, Yoongi had treated him to lamb skewers, just the two of them. 


	6. "do as i say not as i do: parenting 101" a novel by kim namjoon (sugamon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namgi with maknaeline as children

 

  “Joon, I can’t find my purple socks.”

 

  Namjoon took another bite of his cereal.

 

  “Joon!” Taehyung yelled, stomping down the stairs with a frown on his face, indeed barefooted. Namjoon sighed and got up from the kitchen table, abandoning his bowl of Froot Loops (which he didn’t even  _ like,  _ but it was all the kids would eat) and following Taehyung back up the stairs while reprimanding him for stomping so early in the morning.

 

  “Tae, why don’t you wear your fuzzy blue socks?” Namjoon asked, picking up the neatly folded pair from where it was sitting in the basket in Taehyung’s dresser. “You love your fuzzy blue socks!”

 

  “No, I want the purple ones,” Taehyung replied, and Namjoon sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with a four year old. He ruffled through the basket and pulled out the solid purple ones. 

 

  “These ones?”

 

  “No,” Taehyung said.

 

  Namjoon took out another pair with purple and yellow stripes. “How about these ones?”

 

  “Joon, I want the  _ purple  _ ones,” Taehyung repeated. 

 

  “These  _ are  _ purple, Tae,” Namjoon said, only to be met with a response of “they’re not the  _ right  _ purple ones!”. He tried the white ones with purple spots, to which Taehyung wrinkled his nose and told him that polka dots were for babies. Which was funny because last week, Taehyung was adamant that he just “ _ had  _ to have polka dot socks,  _ all  _ the kids at school have them, Joon, I’ll  _ die _ of embarrassment if I don’t get them.”

 

  Eventually he picked up the lavender ankle socks that were in Jimin’s basket and held those up instead. Taehyung immediately beamed and yanked them out of his hand, sitting down on the floor to put them on. 

 

  “You need anything else, kiddo?” Namjoon asked, bending over to ruffle Taehyung’s hair.

 

  “No,” Taehyung replied.

 

  “Taehyung, if someone asks if you want something, and you want to say no, you say ‘no, thank you’, okay?” Namjoon said. Never let it be said that Namjoon doesn’t  _ try  _ to teach his sons some manners.

 

  “Do I still have to say thank you if it’s a stupid question?” Taehyung asked.

 

  “Even if it’s a stupid question,” Namjoon said, wondering what kind of questions were stupid to four year olds, but deciding it was better not to ask.

 

  “What if it’s a stupid person asking?”

 

  “Even if it’s a stupid person asking. I’m gonna go check on your brother, please finish getting ready. It’s almost time for us to leave,” Namjoon said, straightening up. He carefully navigated through the mess on Taehyung’s and Jimin’s floor, wondering how many fruit snacks it would take to bribe them to clean it, and started down the stairs. Jimin, bless his little soul, was already dressed with his Rilakkuma backpack on his back. He was sitting quietly and watching YouTube videos on the iPad. Namjoon loved morning Jimin.

 

  “Joonie, I want a fidget spinner.”

 

  Namjoon spoke too soon.

 

  “Jimin, we talked about this already. We agreed that if you wanted Christmas presents, you wouldn’t ask for any more toys,” Namjoon said evenly. He thought he deserved an award for the amount of times he had yelled at his kids only in his head. 

 

  “Christmas is a month away,” Jimin complained. Namjoon regretted letting Taehyung and Jimin go to school and learn about the concept of time. Now they could see through all his lies. “It’s just a  _ little  _ toy.”

 

  “Well if I buy a new toy for you, then I’d have to buy one for Tae and Kookie,” Namjoon said, trying to reason with him. What has his life become if he’s trying to reason with a five year old? “Then I won’t have any money to get you guys Christmas presents.”

 

  “What’s the point of getting a job if you can’t even buy us Christmas presents?” Jimin argued.  _ Gee, I don’t know, maybe for paying the bills, the mortgage, buying groceries, raising three children,  _ Namjoon thought, and had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from spewing sarcasm at his son.

 

  Fortunately, Taehyung decided to enter the living room just at that moment, and Jimin got distracted with helping Taehyung put his shoes on. Namjoon almost reminded Jimin that shoes weren’t supposed to enter the living room, but he decided to count his blessings and move on. He went back upstairs to coax Jungkook awake. Maybe he wouldn’t cry this time. 

 

  He didn’t cry this time, but he did spit out the apple slices Namjoon tried feeding him. 

 

  “Okay, kiddos, time to get in the car,” Namjoon said, unlocking the front door and holding it open. “Taehyung, please don’t jump off the porch. No, Jimin, you have to wait for Joonie to unlock the car before you can open the door.” 

 

  He locked the front door as quickly as possible, balancing Jungkook on his hip as he walked over to the car. Unlocking the car while simultaneously holding a toddler and keeping the other boys away so he could put Jungkook in his baby seat. He let Taehyung and Jimin bicker over who got to sit in the neon green booster seat and eventually just picked them up and put them in whatever booster seat he could buckle them into before they started screaming.

 

  “You guys can switch on the way home,” Namjoon said, as he did every single time Jimin and Taehyung fought. He started the car and obediently put Bubble Guppies on the TV. He’d listen to the annoying voices if it meant the kids would be quiet for the ride. 

 

  He pulled up to the school playground’s side entrance and stopped the car, reaching back to help his kids unbuckle their seatbelts. They immediately hopped out of the car and ran onto the playground to join their class line just as the bell rang. 

 

  It was only as he was pulling up to Jungkook’s daycare did he realize he had forgotten to finish his cereal.

  
  
  


 

  “Joon-ah.”

 

  “Mm.”

 

  “Joonie.”

 

  “Hmm.”

  “Namjoon!” 

 

  “What?” Namjoon asked exasperatedly, turning around to face his assistant, Kim Seokjin, who had been poking him repeatedly with a pen for the last ten minutes.

 

  “Have you eaten today? Your stomach is growling so loud, I can't concentrate,” Seokjin complained, throwing his pen down atop a stack of files. 

 

  “I had half a bowl of cereal?” Namjoon tried, and when Seokjin did nothing but glare he relented. “Okay, okay. Order some Thai food, yeah? Put it on the company card.” 

 

  Seokjin nodded once before turning to his phone, punching in the number for the local Thai place that he knew by heart. “Namjoon, you know that you have your own office, right? It's pretty great, nice view. Your own desk chair.”

 

  “I am your boss.”

 

  “And I'm your hyung, so we both deserve a little respect from each other. Plus, you're useless without me.” 

 

  It was true. Namjoon had tried countless of times to offer Seokjin a promotion, but Seokjin had been adamant that if he wasn't Namjoon’s assistant, then Namjoon would probably wither away in his office. Namjoon couldn't help but agree; he was kind of a mess.

  “Hyung, I love you,” Namjoon said.

 

  “I know,” Seokjin said simply, before ignoring Namjoon in favour of ordering an abundance of food. Namjoon just sighed and went back to work. He was in the middle of reading over a contract when Seokjin cleared his throat loudly.

 

  “So, Namjoon, I've been meaning to ask you,” Seokjin said. “I kind of need a favor.”

 

  Namjoon looked up skeptically. “What kind of favor?”

 

  “Just a little one!” Seokjin wheedled, reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out a thumb drive, waving it around. “Okay, so, my friend is an artist and producer, and he  _ really  _ needs a job, okay? As in, he eats a half meal everyday because he doesn’t want to waste money on groceries. A  _ half meal.  _ That’s literally six times less than any normal person eats!”

 

  “Hyung, just because someone is your friend, doesn’t mean I can just sign them.”

 

  “He’s actually really good, though,” Seokjin whined, and god, Namjoon would  _ not  _ like to meet any grown man who could whine better than Kim Seokjin. “Here, I have some of his tracks on this drive.”

 

  “I’ll listen to them, but I can’t promise anything,” Namjoon warned. Seokjin just smiled triumphantly, handing over the thumb drive. Namjoon pocketed it in his jeans and went back to reading over the contract. 

 

  When the food arrived, he ate quickly before dropping the contract on Seokjin’s desk, heading to the elevator. He goes down to the studio where Pdogg, Donghyuk, and the new intern Jihoon were helping Hoseok record a track for his soon-to-be-released mixtape. 

 

  “How’s it going, boss?” Donghyuk asked with a huge grin. Pdogg was giving Hoseok advice while the artist took a break to drink some water. “Hope’s about to fucking kill this next track, watch him.”

 

  The minute he had heard Hoseok rap, Namjoon had wanted to sign him. Hoseok had a special way of rapping where he could spit fire in the most cheerful way. His sound was much more refreshing than the ordinary, aggressive-style rapper. Hoseok’s style was what made him stand out the most, next to his amazing dance skills.

 

  “Hobi,” Namjoon said, leaning towards the microphone. Hoseok looked up at the sound of Namjoon’s voice, flashing him a blinding smile. “You sound really good. Try to speed it up a little at the end of the second verse and slow it down at the start of the last.”

 

 Besides being Monster Entertainment’s biggest star, Hoseok was also Namjoon’s best friend. After Namjoon’s step-sister died, leaving three kids with no home, it was Hoseok who helped Namjoon with two toddlers and an infant, teaching him how to change diapers and mix baby formula. 

 

 At the time, Namjoon hadn’t wanted kids. He was twenty-four years old, single, and just starting his own company, he definitely wasn’t ready for kids. But he loved his step-sister, who had struggled through trying to raise three kids on her own just as he did, before she died. He hated the bastard that got her pregnant and left after Jungkook. And when she died, involved in a hit-and-run that had left her with third-degree burns all over her body, Namjoon inevitably had to adopt her kids. How could he leave them with his parents, who were already getting old? He hadn’t wanted to obligate them, especially since they had already retired, and he loved the kids too.

 

 And so, Namjoon became a father and a CEO in the same year. It had been stressful, but Hoseok was there to help babysit and read through blogs in order to figure out how to raise toddlers. Sure, Namjoon probably wasn’t going to win Greatest Parent of the Year any time soon, but he tried.

 

 “Hey, kiddo.” Namjoon reached over to ruffle Jihoon’s hair. “How’s it going?”

 

 “You’re only two years older than me,” Jihoon protested with a scowl, ducking out of Namjoon’s reach.

 

 “Yeah, but you’re child-sized so good enough – ow! Did you just bite me?” Namjoon yelped, pulling his hand to his chest. “I’m your boss! I can fire you, y’know.”

 

 “Sure, you can,” Jihoon replied sarcastically, leaning over to adjust the soundboard. 

 

 “I own this company,” Namjoon insisted. “Why does nobody respect me?”

 

 “Maybe you should ask your kids that,” Hoseok’s voice filtered through the speakers, having listened to the whole conversation. 

 

 Namjoon stomped into the recording booth to slap him.

  
  
  
  


 

 “Kookie-yah,” Namjoon sang, bouncing the toddler on his hip. He wasn’t the best singer, but Jungkook didn’t seem to mind, gurgling happily as Namjoon danced around the oven-warmed kitchen, waiting for the lasagna to bake. “I hope you grow up to love me. Maybe you’ll call me Dad instead of Joon like Jiminie and Taehyungie.”

 

He tapped Jungkook on the nose, round and flat and so, so cute. His hair was getting longer, finally brushing the tips of his ears. His big eyes looked too large for his face as he giggled, twisting his fists in Namjoon’s shirt.

 

Jungkook, as a two year old, had yet to develop any functional verbal skills. At first, Namjoon had been worried, but when he brought Jungkook to the doctors, it became evident that Jungkook was indeed an intelligent child, able to do simple puzzles and play basic games like sorting blocks. He could also write the alphabet, which even Taehyung and Jimin sometimes struggled to do.

 

“Bah,” Jungkook said, scrunching his nose and waving his hands around. “Bah?”

 

“You know, you’re really cute, but I wish you would just speak to me,” Namjoon said fondly, glancing at the oven window before pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and sitting down. “I know you can.” He carefully shifted Jungkook onto his lap, the toddler staring up at him with wide eyes.   
  


“Da,” Jungkook replied, smacking Namjoon’s chest with one tiny hand. Namjoon smiled and kissed his cheek, setting him down in his high chair just as the timer went off. Jimin and Taehyung didn’t like to be coddled, so Namjoon’s only source of affection was Jungkook. 

 

He sighed, pulling on his oven mitts and taking the lasagna out of the oven, placing it on the counter to cool. He poked his head into the living room and reminded Taehyung and Jimin, who were watching TV, that dinner would soon be ready to eat.

 

“Okay,” Jimin yelled back, even though Namjoon had told him multiple times that he was  _ right there  _ and Jimin didn’t need to yell. Namjoon let him get away with it this time; he was too exhausted to scold anyone tonight.

 

“Dad.”

 

For a moment, Namjoon thought the word had come out of Jimin’s or Taehyung’s mouth. But he hadn’t seen their lips move, and they weren’t even looking at him, preferring to watch the Octonauts on their screen. He turned around to Jungkook, who was bouncing in his high chair.

 

“Did you say something?” Namjoon asked the toddler. He thought maybe he was imagining things, until Jungkook said it again.

 

“Dad, dad, dad,” Jungkook repeated, banging his fists on the plastic tray of his booster seat. “Up?”

 

“Oh, of course, Kookie,” Namjoon said, his heart melting. He scooped up the toddler from his seat and held him close. His eyes felt a little wet as he buried his face in Jungkook’s hair, rocking him back and forth. 

 

While he loved his kids equally, he had a soft spot for Jungkook. When his step-sister passed away, Jungkook had been sick. He was born two weeks before he was due, so he was smaller and weaker than most babies. Namjoon had been terrified, staying up all night to listen to Jungkook’s breathing. Soojung’s doctor had told her that he may have an underdeveloped brain, and when Jungkook reached his second birthday without saying a word, Namjoon thought that may be the case.

 

And yet, Jungkook was  _ smart.  _ He copied Namjoon often, began walking at eight months, and could write well for a two year old. He waddled after Namjoon often, following him around the house while he cleaned. Most of the time, he could even feed and dress himself (if putting on a shirt and one sock counted as dressing himself). But he still needed to sit in a high chair because he fell out of his seat twice when Namjoon tried sitting him next to Taehyung. Jungkook was  _ tiny,  _ and he got sick very, very often.

 

“Is dinner ready?” Taehyung asked, peering into the kitchen. Jimin’s head popped up above his, watching Namjoon carefully. 

 

“Yes, dinner is ready,” Namjoon told them. “Jimin, can you get the water pitcher? And Taehyung, can you set the table?” 

 

“Okay, Joon,” They chorused, each completing their respective tasks without difficulty. Taehyung in particular was good with small tasks like setting the table or organizing his toys. 


End file.
